


Minior Showers bring Gay Flowers(to one very Handsome Looker)

by eldergardenshipping (dozydin_keyfree)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, completely self indulgent bc im sick on my birthday, i hope you guys like it too, rated mature bc of nanus shameless cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozydin_keyfree/pseuds/eldergardenshipping
Summary: Looker had proposed to Nanu before, but because he was still an Interpol agent, he'd been rejected. A couple months later, he tried again. The end result was better than either man would have ever imagined.





	Minior Showers bring Gay Flowers(to one very Handsome Looker)

Looker hung up the phone, a weight he had no idea he’d had on him being lifted from his shoulders. He gave a soft sigh, then bounced into the shower. He heard the love of his life yell from his spot at the front desk.

 

“David? Who was it on the phone?”

 

The Sinnohan man snorted. ‘Of course he faked being asleep to get me to answer it. Well, it all worked out, so I will let it slide~.’

 

“It was just Anabel! She was worried about my whereabouts after the last mission.”

 

Looker felt bad for telling only half the truth, but again, the surprise was on his mind. It would be very worth it.

 

“Shouldn’t she know by now that ya always come home? She needs to quit worryin’ so fuckin’ much!”

 

“I told her something similar, do not worry, Gardenia.”

 

When he hopped out and dried off, Looker contemplated getting dressed up, but that would give away the surprise he had in store. Nanu would know something was up immediately. Still, he didn’t want to go out looking prepared for bed, so he threw on some some khaki slacks and buttoned up his favorite alolan shirt.

 

“Gardenia?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I know you have seen it over a thousand times, but would you like to go see the Minior shower tonight?”

 

“...What are ya on about?”

 

“The.. Minior showers?”

 

“Oh, ya mean those rocks that fall from the sky every night?”

 

“They are not just rocks, Nanu.”

 

Nanu rolled his eyes, “Either way, I haven’t ever seen ‘em like ya think. Why waste my time looking at falling space shit when I could sleep?”

 

Looker raised a brow once he had his shoes on, standing and peeking his head around the divider. Nanu had one arm behind his head, playing with his kendama without a care in the world. Looker felt bewildered at this. He wouldn’t stand for it.

 

Looker marched over to the bedside table and quickly shoved a box in his pocket.

 

"You mean you grew up here, have lived here for over 20 years and yet you have never gone to see the beautiful showers Alola is known for???"

 

Nanu groaned and closed his eyes again, his feet kicked up onto his desk and his kendama dangling from his hand now. 

 

"David, It's just a buncha rocks fallin' out of the sky. What's so beautiful about it?"

 

"It is not "just a buncha rocks"! Here, I will show you!"

 

Looker grabs Nanu by the arm and begins dragging him from his spot.

 

"David, Noo-"

 

Nanu tired to get free of Lookers grip, but his lack of exercise over the years had left him with very little muscle now. He gave up about a forth of the way there and stumbled trying to keep up with his determined boyfriend.

 

"See you still got your Interpol grip.."

 

"I see you are still too lazy to move with a purpose."

 

"and your foot in your mouth."

 

Looker nearly opened his mouth to serve another comment, but decided against it, especially since he'd finally managed to drag Nanu to the spot he wanted.

 

"Here. We will have a perfect view of the shower! I brought some snacks, if you would like."

 

Looker pulled out some Malasada from a basket. Nanu stared at the basket, almost baffled. 'When the hell did he grab that?'

 

Upon looking up to see Looker staring at the night sky and pointing to a sudden streak, he decided not ask and sat down. It was probably best not to anyways.

 

"Look! It is starting!!!"

 

"Yeah, Yeah.. I'm lookin'."

 

As he'd expected, those streaks turned into dirty space rocks falling around them. Some had colorful spines, which he knew of as rare, but that wasn't enough to make him as interested as his ever-so-enthralled lover beside him. Lookers eyes gleamed with the sparkles of the stars, which in of itself interested Nanu more than any event. He decided that seeing Looker puppy-eyeing the sky was... somewhat worth the stumbling around. 

 

"Still don't see the appeal of these space pebbles, but I guess if you like it so much... it might be nice to see it every once in a while."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Nanu pointed to one of the falling rocks.

 

"don't people make wishes on these things?"

 

"Yes. Want to make one with me?"

 

"Eh... sure."

 

They went quiet for a moment, closing their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they tensed.

 

"SHIT!"

 

Nanu had to move quickly, shoving Looker to the side and dodging himself just in time to save themselves from one of the rare, color spiked ones. Nanu grumbled as he scooted closer to it, banging on it.

 

"Goddammit! Would ya look at this shit? This is why I didn't wanna come here. It's just a buncha rocks falling from the sky and this one almost killed us!......"

 

He felt a sudden pang in his chest as he looked at it. It had landed right in the middle of the old couple, separating them in his mind. It pissed him off almost as much as it hurt. He scoffed.

 

"Isn't that just symbolic as shit.. A stupid-ass dusty old rock keepin' us apart.."

 

Nanu turned to look at the ocean, resting his arms on his knees and pouting.

 

"Nanu..."

 

"Just like Interpol..."

 

"Nanu!"

 

The anger he heard in Lookers voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Looker looked at him with frustration, but his gaze softened when he next spoke.

 

"If you would please listen..."

 

Nanu didn't entirely want to, but he complied. He crossed his legs and waited for his lover to speak. Having his attention, Looker continued.

 

"Yes... I understand that you see a rock.. I did too at some point.. However that does not negate what we have. You see... If you simply give it time.."

 

The rock began to fall apart, glowing light shining through the holes. As it revealed the Minior inside, Nanu's eyes widened, the Minior reflecting in his ruby pupils. Looker smiled sweetly, grabbing Nanu's hands and standing up with him as the Minior began floating up between their arms.

 

"That rock will show its true colors.. It becomes something so gorgeous, so filled with joy and shining like its own beacon of light.. It makes the rock, no longer a rock, but the beginning of something beautiful."

 

Nanu's stare had turned from one of shock to one of pure, innocent awe at the Minior. Looker giggled and began spinning themselves around the Minior between them, Nanu flustering and nervously trying to stay upright.

 

"Interpol kept us apart for a long while, yes! But it was where we began! Where you and I became partners!..."

 

Looker finally stopped as the Minior had floated far above their heads, Nanu having followed it with his gaze. Looker then closed the space between them, peering lovingly into Nanu's eyes. He looked up to watch them with him. All of them floating around them now.

 

"Interpol was how we met..... It is not a rock.. it is a Minior. You just have not seen it outside the shell yet.."

 

After the Minior had mostly floated away, Looker looked back at Nanu, who had his head down. He also heard sniffling. 

 

"Are you crying???"

 

Nanu choked, shaking now and clearly sobbing like the sap he secretly was. 

 

"S-Shut up.”

 

"I love you, you tiny sap."

 

Looker went in for a kiss, giggling when he was pushed away. Nanu rubbed at his eyes afterwards, desperately trying to dry the large tears that kept falling. Looker hugged him from behind, holding him gently until he was okay enough to speak. Nanu let him do so, hugging his arms after he’d dried his tears.

 

“.. I love ya, more.”

 

Looker nuzzled his tiny Alolan love, “.. Would you love me more if I asked you to marry me?”

 

Nanu sighed sadly, turning his head away and inadvertently leaving more of his neck exposed. Looker pulled out the box in his pocket and nuzzled Nanu with his scruff this time.

 

“David… I told you.. I can’t-”

 

“You cannot marry someone who is still working in Interpol, yes, I recall. I am not an agent anymore, though.”

 

“... What?”

 

“As of that call with Anabel that you so  _ gracefully _ fake slept through-”

 

Nanu snorted, turning his head to nuzzle Looker back. Looker smiled and held the box in front of the two of them. They looked at it together, Nanu feeling a little ball of anxiety in his stomach, but an excited one. Looker held him tighter, not wanting to fall over.

 

“The Great Detective David Morozovich Svendson, Alias Looker, 100Kr, 836 and Master of disguise-”

 

Nanu shook his head and smirked at him.

 

“Is  _ finally _ retired.”

 

“And a dirty liar-”

 

“It was a half truth and I wanted to surprise you! You are so difficult to do that with if you become suspicious of something.”

 

“‘m teasin’ ya, ya grayin’ looker.”

 

Looker pouted, “I am unsure I want to marry you, now!”

 

Nanu laughed. Looker loved that laugh and listened, letting a grin spread from cheek to cheek as the warmth of love engulfed the two. Nanu flustered when Looker opened the box. The ring had changed since last he saw it.

 

It was a band he had designed years ago with magenta and aqua princess cut Sapphires embedded on either side of a shield shaped opal.

 

“Say ‘yes’ this time, Gardenia?..”

 

Nanu rested his cheeks against Lookers, practically purring.

 

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely.”

 

Looker snorted as he slipped the band on Nanu’s finger, then turned him around. Nanu’s smile was dumber than any smile he’s seen on him since becoming partners in Interpol. He loved it, but he’d love it more if Nanu’s lips were on his. An easy enough arrangement when Nanu had his arms around him. 

 

Looker wrapped his arms around Nanu’s waist, the two’s lips locking together as Looker dipped the love of his life. The Minior around them began to dissolve, leaving little sparkles of space dust around the pair of ridiculous old retired cops.


End file.
